To support advanced development of a multivalent vaccine candidates for Filovirus and Lassa Fever. This contract may support formulation and manufacture of the individual vaccine components, as well as stability testing, nonclinical immunogenicity and efficacy testing in nonhuman primates, IND enabling GLP repeated dose toxicology, submission of an IND and eventual clinical evaluation.